Pretty In Pink
by Twilaliars798
Summary: Just a little Neji/Tenten fluff. Both Neji and Tenten are worried about Team Gai's newest assignment. Both are looking for comfort and reassurance as they wait out the night.


**Okay guys so I've been having some major writers block lately but yesterday, my sister asked me to write this for her so she could post it on her RP page. I decided that I would post it on here as a little gift to you guys since I haven't posted in so long. I'm sorry for the wait, and I promise, I'm working on it. I am not done with any of my stories and more will be up soon on Sasuke and Kakashi, however, since my sister is a Neji fan, this is just a very short, Neji/Tenten one shot. Thank you to all those who have been patiently-or not so patiently:P- waiting, reviewing and following. I love you all! :) Keep Reading and Reviewing! (',')#**

* * *

**.**

**Pretty In Pink**

**A Nejiten story**

**By. Twilaliars798**

I sat by the fire, watching the flames rise and falter to the sound of Lee's obnoxious snoring-something I'd grown accustomed to after years of working with him. He'd fallen asleep quickly after we found a spot good enough for us to stop for the night-large enough to eat, sleep, and let Gai and Lee do their daily five thousand plus push ups in. Instead of focusing on the aggravating sound, I listened to the sound of Tenten's soft rhythmic breathing...that tell-tale breathing that meant she wasn't asleep but, had let her mind wander deep into her own thoughts.

We both knew that Gai Sensei was out there scouting the area, and setting up a few traps for the night, however nightmares of our new assignments plagued us all to no end, and unlike Lee, both Tenten's mind and my own are programmed to worry through hyper-awareness rather than nightmares as we sleep.

I watched her back rise and fall with each breath as she stared off into the trees that circled our clearing and my heart raced in my chest...I could tell that she knew I was watching her, she always knew. It was just like I always knew when she was watching me, or needed my help, or could just tell she as she was desperately trying to hide something. We just knew. It was our natural rhythm to understand each other, to protect each other. It was as if our two brains had just fused together as we all four-us along with Lee and Gai sensei became a team.

Suddenly, her voice and the sound of her fumbling with her blankets against the ground broke through the sound of the quiet breathing and crackling fire.

"Neji?"

Her voice was strangely soft and I turned to look at her. The usually bright, cocky smile was instead replaced by an uncharacteristically worried frown.

"Yes Tenten?" I asked wondering if I had a similar look on my face.

"Do you think we can do it? Do you think that they'll- that we'll-that Gai sensei would..."

The fear was such an uncharacteristic sound to her voice that I almost didn't recognize it... It was her cocky, confident aura that made her who she was.

"Tenten everything's going to be fine. We're all going to be okay." I said as I walked over to kneel beside her.

"Promise?" She asked quietly.

I couldn't help but watch her cheeks flush pink. It was such a pretty contrast to her naturally earthy colors and rose-colored shirt. She was always so pretty in pink. I quickly shook those thoughts from my mind.

"Promise." I said, not even noticing the small smile pull up my lips at the one that graced her own face.

I turned to stand, however quickly frowned again as I watched her cheeks go from darling pink, to fire flame red when she grabbed my hand with her soft, warm one, preventing me from moving.

"Neji...will-will you stay with me?" She stuttered it almost too quickly for me to understand.

My mouth gapped open and closed for a moment as I tried to figure out what to say...my mind was blank and I'm pretty sure my face had darkened a shade from before. She'd just asked me to stay with her right?

"O-of course Tenten." I said finally when I noticed her blushing down at her blankets as she waited for my reply.

I couldn't stop the smile that grazed my lips as I sat against a tree in front of my team mate and she pulled herself up to lay her head in my lap. I breathed in the strangely floral scented mixture of sugar, green tea, spice, and sweat that was Tenten and laid my head against the hard bark of the tree...turned soft by the feel of her against me.

Everything would be fine...Everything would be okay...We'd be okay.

"Thank you Neji." I heard her say as I looked down to see her slowly drifting off.

"No, thank you Tenten."

And the last thing that I faintly heard as I drifted off to the girl's sweet smell and the feeling of her soft sleeping rhythm of her breathing against me was...

"Ahhh the sweet smell of the spring time lotus flower blooming in youthful love!"

* * *

**Don't forget to hit that little button bellow! :D**


End file.
